


Warrior, Cobra, Wall.

by ChernaKat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pet Names, Shower Sex, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernaKat/pseuds/ChernaKat
Summary: What happens when your android boyfriend catches you getting hard during your workout? Gavin's about to find out.





	Warrior, Cobra, Wall.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up happening because of someone in discord talking about their yoga stretches. 
> 
> Edited by the amazing: Tically

“Fuckin’ finally,” Gavin huffs out as he makes his way down towards the gym in the station. It’s been a long, frustrating day, and all he wants to do is get his workout in and stretch before finishing up some paperwork.

He busts out his routine easily, and by the time he’s stretching on the yoga mat, his endorphins have kicked in, leaving him tired but loose. He starts off with some of the more basic poses: warrior, downward dog and such.

When he finally lays prone to fully stretch out his arms and legs, his mind is already wandering toward the enjoyable time he and Nines had shared the night before. It isn’t until he’s in frog pose, rocking his hips back and forth, that he’s reminded of a similar position he took up last night.

It’s easy enough to close his eyes and remember what the android’s hands felt like on his back, his hips, _his ass_. Gavin’s already sporting a semi by the time he switches into cobra position, completely unaware he’s being watched.

Nines had made his way down to ask Gavin something about a case – what that something was he honestly can’t seem to bring up enough processing power to remember. His focus is entirely on the human in the large room, picking up on his increased heart rate through a scan. Nines _knows_ it’s not from the workout either. He’d made it down here in enough time to watch Gavin take up the pose that seemed to throw his mind in the gutter.

Nines calls their time together the night before up to replay in the corner of his HUD while he stares at his partner’s flexing glutes. Gavin has a near insatiable libido that Nines is all too happy to indulge it. They haven’t progressed to public displays yet, or even attempted to get physical in risky settings where they might get caught. But Gavin hasn’t shied away from the idea of exhibitonism in their discussions, and Nines can’t help the small grin on his face at the idea of having Gavin so utterly _fucked_ that someone could easily hear them should they be in range.

He’s been watching Gavin for the past ten minutes as the detective has only grown harder and finally started to grind himself against the yoga mat. His hands are twitching, and the android can tell he’s fighting with himself over whether he should just rub one out or try to ignore it.

It isn’t until Gavin moans out a soft “ _Nines”,_ that he finally decides he can’t take anymore, and he walks up behind the human.

“Shower. _Now,”_ Nines states, his voice dropping into that commanding tone that always gets Gavin going.

Gavin jumps at the sound, trying to cover his erection until he notices who it is. “Fuckin’ shit, tin can. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Nines just stares at him for a moment before leaning over and picking up Gavin by his shirt, one handed.

“I said shower. _Now, Gavin.”_

Gavin isn’t about to argue. _Fuck_ does it make his dick twitch when Nines wants to be in control. He nods and is already pulling off his shirt while he heads to the showers, the anticipation building inside him as heat pools low in his gut.

Nines follows him, hanging back only long enough to strip his own clothing as well, and leave it neatly folded by the lockers. He finds Gavin naked and already pumping himself when he enters the shower.

“I didn’t say to touch yourself.” Gavin’s hand jerks away, seemingly without conscious thought, at the tone. “Turn around and put your hands on the wall.”

Gavin whines but does as he’s told.

“Spread,” Nines says against his neck. Fuck, it makes Gavin shiver when the fucker moves like that. Fast and silent, a predator, hunting. He swallows thickly at the mental image.

They’d had a quickie before work, so Gavin’s still fairly stretched open. Nines slaps his ass _hard,_ listening as it echoes throughout the shower room.

“You were _supposed_ to be working out, Gavin. Not fucking the floor.”

Nines wastes no time and is sliding inside him before Gavin even has a chance to reply. The showers aren’t private, but Gavin couldn’t give a shit less as Nines sets a fast pace. The slap of Nine’s thighs on Gavin’s ass with each thrust echoes throughout the bathroom, amplified by the wet tiles.

He’s already a shivering mess, and Nines grips his hips to hold him steady. “What were you thinking about Gavin?” Nines purrs, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

_Fuck._

“Y-you,” Gavin answers breathily. 

Nines slides out and then jerks his hips forward quickly, making the man moan. “You know how this works, Gavin. Be specific, or I’ll leave you standing here wet and unsatisfied at least until we get home, if not longer.”

_Fucking tin can always wants his god damn details._ Gavin›s not in the mindset to sit and argue with him, nor does he feel like stalling long enough for one of his coworkers come down to see Nines buried to the hilt in his ass.

“That... fuckin’ position we did yesterday,” He pants out, biting his lip when Nines starts moving again, taking his damn time.

“Yes?” He asks, and Gavin can tell he’s waiting for more.

_God damnit._

“I was fuckin’ stretchin’ out while thinkin’ of your dick in my ass, Ok?! _Fuck_ just... lemme cum.”

Nines leans over him fully now, one hand wrapping around Gavin’s throat, but not yet squeezing. “That’s not the proper way for _kitten_ to beg,” Nines growls, and Gavin can _hear_ the fucking smug ass look on the androids face as his body trembles from the nickname.

“P-please,” He whispers, pushing back against Nines’ hips.

“Please what?” The android asks, tightening his fingers around Gavin’s throat for a moment before letting go.

Gavin sucks in a breath. “Please.. _Master_ ,” he finally chokes out.

“Good kitten,” Nines praises him, sliding his hips back and then thrusting forward hard enough to make Gavin cry out. He picks up the pace, one hand constricting Gavin’s throat while the other finally starts stroking the detective’s shaft.

Gavin _keens_ from the contact, his hips bucking back and forth, not sure which sensation he should follow. Nines doesn’t give him much choice once he slams back into Gavin harder, jerking the human’s hips forward with each thrust, fucking him hard enough to make Gavin effectively fuck himself into Nines hand.

“Say it,” Nines growls, and Gavin tosses his head back, the word ‘Master’ escaping him every time Nines slides forward.

It doesn’t take long for that coil in his stomach to tighten, the pressure at his lower back to increase. After only getting fucked for a few minutes, Gavin is on the verge of his orgasm.

But he has to _ask for it_.

“Fu-fuck..lemme cum. Please!” He pants out, hands clenched into fists against the wet tile. “Master... please. I- I need it.”

“That’s a good kitten,” Nines moans in his ear, tightening his grip for a moment around Gavin’s throat before releasing, a grin on his face as he listens to Gavin gasp.

He can tell Gavin’s close by the way he keeps shifting his weight on his feet, how his arms shake and the way Gavin’s thighs tense. All signs Nines has learned to read rather well. It’s a key thing to know whenever they engage in edge play, but that’s not what he’s after this time. Nines wants to make Gavin cum hard enough to throw him into subspace—so out of it that the rest of the station thinks he’s pulled a turnover. He wants his pet thoroughly fucked into a dazed, dreamy stupor.

“You wanna cum, kitten?” The android pants against Gavin’s overheated skin, watching as the detective nods his head aggressively. “Of course, you do,” he coos. “Cum for me Gavin. I want you to cum for me as I _breed_ you.”

Gavin jerks his hips forward at Nines’ words, slamming a fist against the wall as he whines and spills all over the android’s hand and shower floor. Nines follows right behind him, pressing Gavin fully up against the wall as he moans, squeezing Gavin’s throat as he fills the human up enough that some of his thirium-based semen rolls down Gavin’s thighs in tantalizing indigo rivulets.

Gavin presses his face against the cool tile, panting heavily, eyes half lidded as he glances back at Nines. He looks completely fucked out - just the way the android wanted.

Nines runs his hands up and down Gavin’s sides, kissing him as he pulls out. He lets Gavin have a moment to collect himself before helping him finish up with his shower.

Nines dresses them both quickly while Gavin continues to just lean against the android, a stupid grin across his face. Even with all the evidence of sex gone, there’s no way someone could look at the detective and not have a fairly good idea of what he’s been up to.

It suits Nines just fine. After their latest case, Gavin deserves some time to be blitzed out of his mind on sex. He watches as Gavin stumbles his way back upstairs and towards their joined desks, flopping down in his chair with his head on his desk.

“The fuck’s wrong with him?” Hank asks as he makes his way back towards his desk form the break room.

Nines just smiles softly. “He pushed himself a bit too hard on his work out.”

“Uh huh... looks like he got fucked to within an inch of his life, if ya ask me.”

“That too,” Nines says, deadpan, and Hank nearly spits his coffee as he goes to sit.

Gavin honest to god giggles from his fucking desk and Nines just sits back, enjoying the fact that he can wreck Gavin so completely with a few simple phrases.


End file.
